Trapped and Treasured
by ChloeBee AlexisPrime
Summary: "The sounds were growing, as were the shaking of the cave's walls. It had only been luck that had kept the Decepticon and Autobot leaders alive, and it seemed like their luck was running out." Megatron/Optimus


**Written by: AlexisPrime for ChloeBee. I've worked on this for a _long_ time, and have finally finished it. This is the first time I've ever written the pairing Optimus/Megatron. It's also the longest I've ever written alone. **

* * *

The air was stale with swirling dust that was caught by the soft cycling of vents. The rocks settled in the little space the hollow provided. Silence slowly settled over the area that had roared from a land slide only moments before. The occupants of the cave were giant metal beasts, one sharp and jagged, and the other thin and curved. They took up most of the space of the tiny cave, especially the Decepticon leader Megatron who was draped across the smaller frame of his rival, Optimus Prime.

Speaking of, Optimus was the first to stir from the statis he had been knocked into. He coughed to clear his vents of the dust that had accumulated. Once he could take in air again, he groaned and tried to shift his limbs that felt strangely heavy as if weighted down by something. When he found that they wouldn't respond, he forced his optics to come back online. Only to find himself staring up at his mortal enemy's face. Thankfully, there was no light to his optics, which meant that Megatron wasn't awake and ready to kill him. But the position was still extremely awkward, bordering on painful. He barely managed to free a hand, but once he had, he pressed it to Megatron's side to try and shake the Decepticon and bring him back online.

The optics the color of blood flashed once before lighting once more. Recognition flared through them, along with a confusing mix of pain, horror, and relief. "Megatron, could you please get off of me?" Optimus asked with a slight moan. Megatron moved and tried pushing himself up to get off. His back hit the sharp rocks above him and he collapsed, right back onto Optimus who gave a grunt of surprise and pain.

"This slagging cave is too small," Megatron snapped.

"I've noticed," Optimus responded, sounding for his part, rather breathless. He turned his head to the left to see how far the cave went in that direction. If his arm was actually free from under Megatron's bulkier mass, he could bend it at the elbow and firmly plant his hand on rough surface of the stone. He checked the right next, and found that he had almost the same amount of space on that side too. "It seems that we are stuck this way until our respective factions are able to dig us out." Megatron listened and found that he couldn't even remotely hear the efforts of any of the Decepticons or Autobots trying to free their commanders. He pushed himself up slightly with one arm as he activated his comm link, not even attempting to use the weaker internal comm line that would've hidden the sound of the conversation from Optimus.

**::Megatron to Knock Out. How long will it take you incompetent fools to dig me out?::** Harsh static echoed through the air and both winced. When the reply came through Megatron's comm, it was hard to discern from the interference.

**::Lord Megatron! You're breaking up::**

**::Answer my question! How long before you reach us?::**

**::Us? Prime is there?:: **Megatron locked optics with Optimus for a moment as he responded.

**::He is::**

**::Six Earth hours, at the very least. We're digging as fast as we can, Lord Megatron::**

**::Dig faster! Or you will regret disobeying me. Megatron out:: **The static cut out instantly, but their audios were left ringing. When the sound faded, Megatron allowed himself to settle on Optimus again. He noticed the slight flinch that ran through Optimus, and translated it incorrectly.

"Are you ashamed of being this close to me? Touching you, pressed against your chest?" he goaded. Optimus' optics narrowed, and Megatron was sure Optimus was frowning beneath his mask.

"I have no choice. There isn't enough room for you to get off of me. But you're hurting my leg," Optimus said. Megatron glanced over his shoulder, down to their entwined legs, and saw that he was indeed bending Optimus' left one at an angle that would prove painful. He shifted his leg so it was off of Optimus', and felt the red and blue mech relax ever so slightly. He then freed Optimus' arms, and received a grateful look for his efforts. Megatron allowed himself to rest on top of Optimus again; his elbows by Optimus' hips, and his hands near Optimus' chest. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and Megatron's breath fogged the metal that made up the mask protecting the Prime's face. He raised a hand and caressed the mask.

"Why do you need this? I'm not your enemy as long as we're in this cave. If I'd planned on killing you, I would have done so earlier," Megatron pointed out. Optimus pulled away enough to allow the mask to retract to reveal the face Megatron knew from long before Optimus Prime had been created. While the frame was different, the face was the same. In a way, Orion Pax, the archivist, looked up at him. The mech Megatron had once seen as a brother in arms, a loyal, trusted friend. But upon going before the council, that kinship had been torn from them, leaving them different mechs. Both determined to end the reign of the other. Both setting aside their friendship and care for each other to be able to face the other leader in battle. The feelings Megatron had once held for Orion hit him full force, and it was enough to stun the Decepticon leader. He tore his gaze away from the other and cursed himself for daring to think of the past. He couldn't afford it. And the pain that ripped through his spark because of it was next to impossible to ignore. In his own way, he allowed a mask to slip into place to protect him.

The feeling of Optimus placing a hand on the silver metal that made up his side drew Megatron out of his thoughts. He looked back down at the Autobot he had pinned and barely resisted the urge to stroke the silver metal of Optimus' faced that shined in the blue and red light that their optics provided. Neither could tear their gaze away, instead they studied the optics that were a different color from their own. A sign of the different alliances they had taken. Slowly, Megatron lifted a hand and ran it down the blue helmet. "Why... why did you save me?" Optimus asked in a quiet voice. Megatron recoiled as much as he could with the little space there was above his back.

"What?" the word left Megatron before the Decepticon had time to even think of a reply. He nearly growled at his sudden lack of proper communication skills. His fist tightened around a stone nearby and crushed it. He shook his hand to get the debris out of the spaces of his joints.

"You protected me. Why?" Optimus repeated. Megatron didn't say anything right away. Instead, he lowered his head again, so that there was little space between them.

"That is for me alone to know," he growled slightly. He closed the distance between them and brushed his glossa across the silver metal that still blocked him. Reluctantly, Optimus opened his mouth and allowed Megatron access to it. Megatron instantly took advantage of it, and began to explore the mouth of his enemy. Megatron reveled in the bliss he felt as something that he had been denied time and time again was given to him. His optics closed and he found himself savoring the flavor of the Prime beneath him.

He was so lost in the feelings running through his systems, that he didn't notice the fact that Optimus was joining in, nor was he resisting. Optimus studied the mech that had been his rival for so many years. Megatron was obviously enjoying himself, even though Optimus was sure they were both in pain. The dull ache spreading through his chassis from Megatron's heavier frame was a clear reminder of the fact that they were in a bad situation. He could feel something drip onto his armor, and seep through the gaps. He couldn't be sure, but he was under the impression that it was Energon from Megatron leaking onto him. Apparently Megatron had been wounded during the battle. But Optimus was haunted by the fact that Megatron had saved him from being crushed by the numerous boulders that had been knocked loose. Optimus had been almost directly under the rocks, and probably would have been knocked offline permanently by the weight of them crushing his spark chamber. Though he expected that Megatron crushing his body would cause damage alone. Never mind the rocks that were digging into Optimus' back. Slipping in through cracks, grinding wires, causing pain.

Finally Megatron pulled away, and they panting. Both were left reeling, but for different reasons. While Megatron had actually enjoyed the kiss, Optimus had used the time to try and look at his enemy in a new light. After all, he owed Megatron his life. And Optimus would be lying if he said he hadn't liked the act of kissing Megatron. The silver mech gave a fanged grin and readjusted his position, accidentally knocking several of the rocks off the top. They rained down on both of the Cybertronians, and Optimus was forced to turn his head away, or risk losing an optic. Once the rocks settled once again, Optimus pinned Megatron with a look.

"As much as I appreciate the relief of you moving off of me, if only for a moment, I suggest you stop trying to get up. I'm worried you will end up bring the cave down around us. I doubt that it would end well for either of us," Optimus said; images of sharp rocks piercing Megatron's armor or boulders landing on them and crushing his own spark chamber plaguing his processor. Megatron growled and lowered himself back down onto Optimus.

The Autobot vented a sigh slowly as the ache renewed itself. Optimus became even more aware of the pain stemming from his shoulder where he had been shot by Knock Out, as well as where the stones were stabbing into his back. For a moment, Optimus was jealous of Megatron's position on top, simply because the Autobot leader couldn't escape the agony caused by the situation, while Megatron merely had to remain where he was to avoid hitting the stalactites looming overhead. With a slight sigh, Optimus let it go and tried to relax beneath Megatron. The much larger Cybertronian heard a rather worrying snap just before Optimus gave a moan of pain.

"What the slag was that?" Megatron questioned.

"Lift yourself off me for a second," Optimus said. Megatron did as Optimus asked and felt Optimus press his chest against his own. Optimus reached back and snapped something off his frame with a wince. He brought it forward to show Megatron the heavily dented smokestack that had finally given up under the pressure. He tossed it to the side before removing the other that quickly joined the first. "That, was the sound of my smokestacks finally breaking."

"Flimsy Earth design. You're lucky I haven't ripped them off during a battle to free you of such a flaw. The humans lack the ability to create vehicles capable of being good enough for a Cybertronian. Why you and your Autobots would dare to lower yourselves to the human's level is something I will never understand," Megatron stated. There was a sudden hiss followed by a clang as Optimus' mask slid back into place, cutting of Megatron's view of his enemy's face. The Decepticon leader frowned in frustration and he hooked a claw under Optimus' armor wringing a gasp from Optimus who arched slightly to protect his vulnerable circuitry. "Get. Rid. Of. The. Mask," Megatron growled. He forced the claw under further and Optimus had to move with Megatron. Optimus growled and pulled his head away. Not receiving the reaction he wanted, Megatron stroked the wiring he could feel. In response Optimus arched towards the touch and a strangled sound left his vocalizer. His optics flickered before he shut them off. Megatron leaned forward, and ran his glossa over the metal in his way of getting his prize: Optimus' mouth. To his surprise, Optimus retracted the mask and initiated a fresh kiss. Megatron opened his mouth and Optimus took the invitation gladly.

Megatron's optics seemed to grow in size as he shifted his touch to the other mech's helmet. He ran his fingers over Optimus' antennae and was treated to Optimus moaning into his mouth. Optimus brought his optics back online and locked gazes with Megatron. Azure optics tinted with pink met blood red ones. Megatron pulled his head away and gave a fanged, feral grin. Optimus pulled Megatron closer and wrapped his arms around the silver and purple waist above him; his flat, blunt fingers searching for sensitive spots. He managed to slip his fingers into the gaps, making Megatron lean into his fingers. Optimus smiled and pulled Megatron into a kiss yet again.

**XxXxXxX**

Half an hour later, Optimus on lined his optics feeling the most relaxed he had been since the rock slide. Megatron was still in recharge. Optimus let his head rest against the ground. That had certainly been... interesting, to put it mildly. He hadn't expected the urge to interact with Megatron in such a way to ever return. He'd always wished that one day Megatronus would reappear in Megatron's actions, but he'd pushed aside the feelings he had once held for the gladiator. Or, at least, he thought he had pushed them away. Optimus gently caressed the taller mech's face. "Megatronus... won't you return to me? My Megatronus... why did you leave me behind?" Optimus whispered. He heard Megatron's fans pick up their pace and he tensed. His arm dropped to his side and he closed his optics, trying to make his anxious spark settle.

Megatron awoke to the idea that Optimus was still resting. A slight grin crossed his face, revealing some of his sharp denta. He checked the time and found they still had a good few hours left before they would be freed. The creak of metal brought back Megatron's worry for Optimus. The Autobot might have been built to fight, therefore his frame was studier, it didn't mean it could handle Megatron's weight for several hours straight without causing any damage. Megatron was heavier than Optimus, and if the ominous groans coming from Optimus' frame were anything to go by, it wouldn't be long before Optimus truly began to feel the effects of being crushed. Or was killed by the pressure. It would be an extremely painful way to go.

Optimus on lined his optics in surprise when Megatron's claws began to stroke the blue metal just above his hips. "M-Megatron!" Optimus yelped suddenly, startling Megatron. Optimus grabbed his enemy's wrist and pulled the clawed hand away from his hips. "Stop. We're still enemies. This... this isn't right. We'll go right back to fighting as soon as our comrades dig us out. I won't let you hurt me again." Optimus' voice was furious. But there was pain as well, tainting the edges, seeping into every word. The pain wasn't physical, Megatron realized. The pain was emotional; a sign of the scars that still hadn't healed on Optimus' spark. That would never heal. Megatron kissed Optimus and was pleasantly surprised when Optimus took part. It wasn't long before Optimus began to fight again. Reluctantly, Megatron broke away.

"Slag it, Prime. You're not an Autobot here," Megatron growled in anger. Optimus desperately grabbed for the wall, seeking a way out of the situation. Megatron dragged his slick glossa over the metal of Optimus' mouth, earning an enraged snarl, since Optimus didn't want to give Megatron access.

"I will never be a Decepticon, Megatron. And by thinking you could ever be an Autobot, I've made a huge mistake. I will not allow you to _blind_ me," Optimus spat, still feeling the walls for a weak spot. If he applied the right amount of pressure to the right place, he could very possibly knock down the wall without killing them both. He tried his comm link and was only rewarded with a painful burst of static.

"Blind you? Prime..." Megatron hooked his claws under Optimus' armor and smirked, "You're wrong. As much as you would be an asset to the Decepticon cause, you could never be one. You're too soft sparked. Too weak. But I want you. I want you to be mine."

"I will _never_ be yours Megatron!" Optimus thrashed beneath Megatron, and the Decepticon raised himself off of Optimus before feeling the panels for a way to open the chest plates. The red chest plates carefully split down the center, pulling away against Optimus' will. He tried to fight it; fight the want to be a part of Megatron's life again. He didn't want to be shoved away, forgotten again. Not by Megatron. And not like this. Megatron's chest opened to reveal the dark swirling energy that made up the Decepticon leader. Optimus cried out, frightened of losing. He felt Megatron combine their sparks, and the torrent of feelings nearly washed him away. He felt so broken, so lost. He craved the freedom only being saved could provide.

An error message flashed across Optimus' vision. He groaned, feeling Megatron's spark still pulsing in time with his own. The urge to push Megatron up, despite the fact that it would cause the Decepticon to hit the cave's ceiling, was strong. He managed to avoid giving in, though he pushed Megatron up slightly to tuck his spark away safely. For the third time, Optimus had come back online before Megatron. He tried his comm link again, and winced at the strong sound of static. He'd need his audios replaced at this rate. After some time, he could begin to hear Ratchet's frantic calls.

**::Optimus! Optimus, please respond! Can you hear me?::**

**::Ratchet, I hear you::** Optimus' gentle reply was enough to set off a series of cries from the humans, all of which were some form of relief. There was no relieved cry from Ratchet, who knew Optimus the best. There was something wrong in the leader's tone. Something wasn't right.

**::Optimus? Are you alright?::** There was a long pause as Optimus froze in fear of Megatron waking up. The Decepticon leader simply changed positions, pulling a groan of pain from Optimus that he could not hide. He answered before Ratchet could question it.

**::I'm pinned beneath Megatron and unable to move:: **

**::Has he hurt you?::**

**::I'm being crushed to death, Ratchet. He couldn't do me any more true harm than that::** There was a sudden grinding of metal and a cry of pain that made the humans look at each other in fear for their friend's life. **::M-Megatron!::**

**::Optimus... I see you're awake::** Megatron purred.

**::Megatron! Stop!:: They** heard him shout, fighting Megatron, and the squeal of static mixed with metal scrapping metal made them each wince. Megatron's laughter haunted them, poisoning their thoughts with visions of Optimus being pulled apart piece by piece, killed without mercy. **::I said stop!:: **Another clang caused Ratchet to flinch. There was a cry from Megatron, though the sound was different from Optimus' pained ones. The humans exchanged a look, taking in the fact that Ratchet's optics were wide.

"Optimus? Can you hear me?" Ratchet asked slowly, softly. The slight waver to his voice was lost on Optimus, but not on the kids.

**::I... hear you...::** Optimus replied after a moment. His voice reflected how he was feeling. Broken. Frightened. Pained. **::S-save me... Hurry...::** His comm link cut out harshly, leaving his processor pounding, and leaving Ratchet and the children terrified. They had never heard Optimus so beaten down.

**XxXxXxX**

Optimus winced at the pain that flowed through every circuit, causing him to be in constant agony. He could feel the metal of his frame giving out under the strain. If help didn't arrive soon, Optimus really would be crushed to death. His spark would be stabbed by the very chamber it was held inside to be protected. He would be nothing more than a metal corpse for the Autobots to find. He listened to the soft sound of Megatron's intakes in the relative silence of the cave. There was no sound besides the air moving. He couldn't hear the Autobots as they tried, along with the Decepticons, to free the two leaders. His fear had faded, though it still lingered, tainting his thoughts. Optimus did not want Megatron to wake up.

**XxXxXxX**

It was around half an hour before Megatron came back online. This time, he was aware of the steady loss of Energon his systems were experiencing. The sharp rocks that had dug into his back to the point of causing Energon to be spilled, the long gashes in his armor from Optimus' blade which still bled. He could feel the glowing liquid dribbling down his metal plating, and onto Optimus'. The Autobot leader had slipped in something that was a cross between statis and recharge. Optimus' intakes had an irregular sound to it, like he was trying to get air out of water. Megatron couldn't deny the fact that he was worried about Optimus. After all, it was Optimus' life that was in danger.

Megatron moved so that most of his weight was being supported by his arms rather than Optimus' body. If he could manage to stay like that, than it was possible that they would both make it out alive. Killing Optimus wasn't his intention at the moment. His shoulders protested having to hold up his weight when it had been free of such a job moments before. He listened and Optimus' intakes smoothed out their rhythm somewhat. Optimus' chest raised and fell as he took in air to keep his systems from melting because of the heat they put out. He caressed Optimus' face with a gentleness that was foreign to the Decepticon leader.

He watched Optimus rest with guarded optics, more than willing to wait for the Autobot to come around. If it was anyone but Optimus, Megatron would have no patience whatsoever.

There was a sound, so soft and far away that Megatron was hardly able to hear it, which drew his attention. His vents stopped cycling air for a moment to try and make it easier to hear. It was a scraping, mixed with a few rocks falling, and grinding. His optics widened upon realizing what it was. The Autobots and Decepticons were getting close. Salvation was drawing near.

His spark wrenched in sudden fear and he leaned down, kissing Optimus once more. The arrival of the others would mean that they would be separated once more, unable to see each other, since they would be forced to fight as enemies again. It was the way things had to be, had to work, and nothing could change that. It was a cycle that couldn't be disrupted, despite any attempts made by those affected. Both Optimus and Megatron had tried. But their trust in each other, which once they had cherished, was gone. It was lost for good when Megatron first pushed Optimus away; when Orion Pax had ceased to exist. It was a mistake, Megatron had realized soon after, that couldn't be undone. They would never trust each other again. And Megatron was to blame for that. Not Optimus.

He felt the dented metal of Optimus' arm and almost crushed it in a fist. The Autobot didn't stir. "Statis…" Megatron growled. Optimus had lost a fair bit of Energon from both the battle and being pressed into the sharp rocks, and the strain on his systems had obviously become enough to send him offline for the time being. If Optimus didn't get help soon, it was very possible that he wouldn't survive.

The sounds were growing louder, coming closer to where they were. The little cave shuddered once, dislodging more dust which caused Megatron to wince since it found the sensitive circuitry that was exposed. Even with being a gladiator in the Pits of Kaon, Megatron still found that there were times he felt more pain than he ever had before. Then again, he had been an extremely talented fighter, and the only true _challenge_ he had ever faced was with Optimus Prime or Orion Pax. The short hours they had spent together in the cave had to have been the most painful experience Megatron or Optimus had been privy to. Megatron's spark twisted in his safe spark chamber as Knock Out tried to hail him. He shut off his comm link and settled for simply watching the Autobot leader and listening for his own team.

As time continued he could hear them getting even closer and he could begin to make out certain voices. Such as the shrill whine of Knock Out moping about his ruined paintjob, the big brute Bulkhead trying to be careful and not set off another avalanche, the tiny blue femme Arcee shouting orders to her two comrades. Both factions called out and cried for their attention; shouts of 'Megatron, can you hear me?' and 'Optimus, we're coming!' ringing through the air.

The little cave shuddered once more, and actual rocks started to rain on Megatron's back and it forced him to land harshly on Optimus. He cried out in anger and frustration, as well as a little pain. The calls of his team increased in volume and frequency, and the calls for Optimus slowed. He slammed a fist down beside Optimus with a harsh growl.

"Fools! You're going to bring the rocks down on us!" Megatron shouted, not sure whether or not the Decepticons or Autobots could even hear his words. The others fell silent and he listened. Knock Out called his name briefly. "You're going to kill us!"

"We're being as careful as possible!" Knock Out responded, heavily muffled by the wall of rock still between them. "My lord, are you alright?"

"Hurry up!" Megatron snarled. He didn't care about what petty excuses Knock Out could come up with. He just wanted out of the cave alive and with Optimus out of danger. The shifting of rocks continued though Megatron couldn't hear them speaking anymore.

Suddenly Megatron could start to see light from between the heavy rocks. The sounds were growing, as were the shaking of the cave's walls. It had only been luck that had kept the Decepticon and Autobot leaders alive, and it seemed like their luck was running out. The rocks above were slipping closer, and Megatron didn't want to have the 'fun' of feeling them tear through his back. The constant fall of dust was making him nervous.

The rocks were pulled away until Megatron was forced to look away from the blinding light. A blade was wedged between two rocks and used to make the gap between them grow. The crunching sound of rocks being crushed underfoot came before a large boulder was moved and Megatron could see the sleek femme Arcee outlined by the light of the sun.

"Found them!" Arcee shouted. She slipped between the gap and removed the sharp points from the rocks above Megatron's back. While she worked, the others continued widening the hole so they could extract Megatron and Optimus from their stone prison. "What did you do to him?" the harsh whisper was directly in Megatron's audio.

"I have done nothing," he snapped at the femme. She gave a grunt as a shard of rock broke off in her hands and nearly knocked her over. She was crouched beside the warlord to reach above him.

"Then why did Ratchet comm us and say that you were hurting him? I'm more likely to believe Ratchet than you," she hissed back, regretting every second of helping the mech.

"Look at how I'm positioned, femme. I can't do much besides hurting him, now can I?"

"We're working on that," Arcee said. She knocked off the last sharp piece and moved back to the gap, relieved when Bulkhead helped her out. The Wrecker then reached in and, with some help from the Vehicons, managed to pull the Decepticon leader out from the cave. Soundwave opened a ground bridge instantly, and Knock Out escorted a weak Megatron back to the Nemesis for repairs.

Bumblebee and Arcee moved into the space and fought a shudder at the state of the cave. Energon coated Optimus, a mixture of his own and his enemy's. Dust and rock slid slowly through the Energon. His optics were dark, and he was unmoving. His chest showed signs of the stress it had been under, trying to keep from just collapsing in on itself because of the weight that had been on it. His shoulder was damaged from Knock Out, which added to how beat up he looked. Carefully Bumblebee and Arcee began to pull Optimus out.

"Comm Ratchet," Arcee ordered. "Optimus is hurt badly."

"On it," Bulkhead replied.

**::Doc, we got him::**

**::You did? Is he okay? Is he hurt? What did Megatron do to him?::**Ratchet couldn't help but question. He was extremely worried, and the Autobots had given very few reports. They were each battered and beaten from the battle, minus Ratchet of course, so they weren't feeling that talkative in the first place. But to have Optimus buried among the stone with Megatron they had pushed on and continued to search.

**::Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. He's hurt pretty bad… We need a bridge::** Bulkhead commed back. The groundbridge flared to life nearby and Bulkhead moved to the aid of his comrades. He gently pulled Optimus up with Bumblebee's help so he could take most of Optimus' weight. They headed through together, and Arcee followed behind.

Silence fell on the empty landscape once more. It would not be the last time Optimus and Megatron would visit it. It would forever remain a secret meeting place for the two, where their sides were set aside. It was the spark of hope that both leaders would cling to. There was hope yet, and neither were willing to forget. Not now, not ever.


End file.
